ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Perchuhi Darbinian
Perchuhi Darbinian is an Earth contestant who finished as the second runner-up of the female's side of the tenth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. An Elouai legend that won The Fresh Face back in 2014, Perchuhi joined EWFA10 to reintroduce her image after a hilarious moment post-win where Steven Klein was so disgusted by her look that he cropped her out of his campaign and instead emailed her a photo of a Probiscus monkey. Perchuhi rarely spoke in coherent sentences and most of her speech patterns can only be described as having weird pauses and varying speeds that require odd displaced punctations in subtitle form. Self described as "tough" and having to "fight everyone" this Armenian icon made it clear that she would get the public to appreciate her and her overbite. As an Elouai sister and having prior friendship, Perchuhi chose Cinta as her mentor. As the competition began, Perchuhi backed up her claims. Perchuhi gagged the public with her hula-hoop routine in the Club Kids shoot that won her First-Call Out in Week 1. She also did decently in the Cultural Nude, nearly won her second First-Call Out with a surprisingly soft, Gaga-esque GQ shot and further proved her hideousness with a gaggy Alien-esque Cursed Images shoot. Moreover, her Compcard in her Midseason Assessment were the highest scored of the week (despite losing the full Assessment to Cong Mae in other categories). Perchuhi seemed to be on her way to a victory. However, Perchuhi's journey came to a decline once she made it to Greece. Perchuhi's struggle in the competition lied mainly on her ironically "relying on pretty", despite having such a uniquely unconventional look. Several of Perchuhi's high ranking photos were 3/4 angle, eyes closed, soft shots. With EWFA winners needing to prove their versatility, Cinta suggested that Perchuhi try to go out of her comfort zone in future shots. Cinta's advice was not taken well by Perchuhi, who cracked under the pressure of her critiques. This lack of improvement gave models like Estelle, Ivanka and even Mia a chance to surpass her as Cong Mae's immediate competiton (and they did). She landed in the bottom two in the final two weeks of competition, taking a serious downturn in her performance at the wrong time. Perchuhi's low performance in the final weeks dissapointed voters, even calling one user to falsely accuse the show of sabotage, instead of holding Perchuhi accountable for her own dwindling performance. This prompted Perchuhi to go for desperate measures to ensure her spot as a finalist. Infamously at the Semi-finals judging, Perchuhi pleaded to the Queens of the Winners Circle jury by speaking completely in Armenian gibberish, having a full (fake) nervous breakdown and screaming "Ohhhh please!" in an uncomfortably high pitched tone. Perchuhi was able to still secure two votes from the Jury, bringing her to the finale with Estelle & Cong Mae, and barely beating Mia after Ivanka's disqualification. Perchuhi had support from the voters during the cycle, even during her more average performances toward the end of the cycle. But the public knew that while she may have earned her place as a finalist, Perchuhi was no match for the type of performance that Estelle or especially powerhouse Cong Mae had achieved. Perchuhi would place in third by a vote of Cong's 25.18 to Estelle's 18.19 to her 15, but she gracefully accepted the outcome & supported Cong Mae's victory with full disturbingly eccentric Perchuhi atmosphere. She was created by Darth_Fabulous & auditioned on his behalf by Grace_Jones.